


Unknown Soldier

by losers_club2002



Series: Strange Days [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Song fic, Vietnam, based on a Doors song, shortly after Dave´s death, talking about their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losers_club2002/pseuds/losers_club2002
Summary: Klaus thinks about how the exchange of Dave´s and his dog tag will affect the history on his way back to 2019 and the plans they had .Based on the song Unknown Soldier by The Doors.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Strange Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935091
Kudos: 13





	Unknown Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Unknown Soldier by The Doors
> 
> This is the first fan fiction I ever published, so any tips for improving my writing is well received :)   
> I´ll try to turn this into a series based on Doors songs

They had exchanged their tags a few weeks ago. It wasn´t legal and could lead to problems but besides that their whole relationship was illegal so it didn´t matter if they broke any more rules.

Klaus had never considered what would happen if one of them should die. He never even wanted to think about the possible outcome of this war. But the time had come, the blood hadn´t dried yet and the pictures would certainly never leave his head.

He stumbled through the dense forest towards the camp, his only goal was to return back home.  
Home? Never during this whole time did he consider the Academy his home. The last ten months his home was were Dave was, even if this meant the front line of a pointless war.

Dave still had Klaus´ tags when he died. People will wonder why this man had a different name on his tag than the one he had always used and who this Klaus was supposed to be. Dave´s name would be forgotten and his family never be contacted. On the other hand maybe it would be better if his family didn´t know about his outcome. Considering the time and family he had grown up in.   
This gentle man who only joined the army because he thought it would make a real man out of him.  
“They never deserved him.” Klaus thought to himself trying to get back as fast as he could.  
“They will try to find my family. Too bad they don´t exist yet.”

Klaus couldn´t stand the thought of this beautiful man being forgotten like so many others. More than once he had to remember himself to carry on towards the camp, towards the briefcase that would take him out of this nightmare even though it had been the best ten months of his life.  
When he got through the gates of the camp getting strange looks by the others especially the guards because they knew that Dave and him were close and probably knew by the look in his eyes what had happened. In this instant he remembered Dave´s plans.  
“You know we could search for a small space when we´re back. Somewhere where no one cares who you are and what you do. After the next summer we can leave.”

>Wait until the war is over  
And we are both a little older  
The unknown soldier<

He had promised him to stay no matter what would happen. Neither of them wanted to return to their former lifes even though it would have been easier to take Dave to the future, for both of them. It would have been so easy to just leave. But their dreams had been destroyed by a pointless war by one wrong move at the wrong time.

>Bullets strike the helmets head  
And it´s all over for the unknown soldier<

He searched for the briefcase, opened it and in a matter of seconds he was sitting in the bus where he left ten months ago. 

And like lightning comes the last moments he and Dave had flashed before his eyes.   
Klaus basically felt how the life drained from his body when he hold him after he had been shot.  
All went by so quickly. The time between their last conversation and Daves´s death had been no longer than a few minutes.   
When Klaus realized that he could not help him anymore he decided to leave as fast as possible.  
He gave him one last kiss on his cheek before he stood up and left the only one he ever truly loved behind.

>Make a grave for the unknown soldier  
Nestled in your hollow shoulder  
The unknown soldier<

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own the lyrics to the song Unknown soldier.


End file.
